1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a mucosal dose control radiotherapy apparatus using magnetic fields, and more particularly, to a mucosal dose control radiotherapy apparatus using magnetic fields capable of treating a patient by optimizing a radiation dose distribution in a normal mucosa to thereby significantly reduce a side effect and transmitting a target radiation dose to a tumor region of a patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
A radiotherapy apparatus is a medical apparatus using radiation for treating diseases. Such a radiotherapy apparatus is widely used to delay or stop and further destroy a growth of a malignant tumor tissue such as cancer using charged radiation such as a photon, an electron, or a proton.
Meanwhile, in a case in which an overdose of radiation having high energy is transmitted to a non-tumor tissue of a body, that is, a normal body tissue, a deoxyribonucleic acid (“DNA”) molecule is ionized to damage DNA, such that mutation of a gene or death of a cell is caused. Accordingly, the mutation resulting from the DNA damage may cause genetic defects or generate cancer.
In this regard, when a normal tissue and a tumor tissue are adjacent to one another, there may frequently occur a case in which a radiotherapy dose is not sufficiently irradiated due to a radiation side effect may frequently occur.
In particular, a body mucosa distributed in almost all regions of a body is one of the regions most sensitive to radiation. When a predetermined dose of radiation is transmitted to the mucosa, a side effect may occur in the mucosa, thereby posing a great limit to a radiotherapy.
Accordingly, at the time of radiotherapy, a radiation dose and a radiation dose distribution need to be accurately adjusted to allow a target tumor to receive a sufficient dose of radiation and to significantly reduce damage to a normal tissue.
In this regard, there is a need for a radiotherapy apparatus capable of treating a tumor by adjusting a radiation distribution in a mucosa region which is most sensitive to radiation using a regional magnetic field.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.